For example, a pressure buffer device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a cylinder, a piston, a piston rod, a path through which operational fluid flows with sliding of the piston, and a damping force generating mechanism to generate damping force by controlling flow of the operational fluid as being arranged at a part of the path. Here, the damping force generating mechanism includes a disc supporting section to support a disc as projecting between an outer seat and an inner seat and extending radially between a plurality of openings while projection height thereof is lower than the outer seat and is equal to or higher than the inner seat.
Further, a pressure buffer device disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a leaf valve to open-close an opening window formed at an output end of a port as being abutted to a boss section and a seat section while a back face on a base end side thereof is supported via an annular base. The annular base is supported by a valve stopper having a tapered face, the gradient of which is raised from the base end side toward an outer end. Further, a plurality of projections projecting to positions at an outer side from an outer end of the annular base as continuing from an end face of the boss section are arranged along a circumferential direction of the boss section.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-107003
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-130358